You Belong with Me
by LuminescStar
Summary: Nina is a smart, beautiful high schooler. She has a best friend that is popular and is on the football team, Fabian. She likes him, but he doesn't see it. Will Nina get what she wants? Or will Joy get in her way? Read to find out! Might continue!


Ok, this is a Song-fic I just got an idea for. R&R! This contains minor swearing, seducive tones, and fighting. First Song-fic, so... don't hate me! This is in Nina's POV

Disclaimer : I do not own House of Anubis, Taylor Swift, or her song "You Belong with Me". If I owned HoA, I would have had season two on air already.

* * *

><p><em>You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset<em>

_She's goin' off about somethin' that you said_

_But she doesn't get your humor like I do..._

I was sitting on my bed doing homework one night. _'Ugh... science.' _I thought to myself.

It doesn't help when your in basically honors all day.

I was working out some physics problems when I peered into my neighbors window. Fabian. That was his name. Fabian. He's on the football team, he has a great personality, and plus, he's super cute. We have also been best friends for a super long time. I've known him since second grade.

I noticed he was on his My Touch 4G. And it looked like he was yelling and really upset. I frowned and sat there, watching.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do..._

Fabian sighed as he got off the phone with his girlfriend. He noticed that I was watching him, more like staring at him. He smiled at me as he sat down. I knew what was gonna happen so I took out my note pad and black marker as I took out my headphones. I wrote down a note and put it through the window, so he could read it. **(A/N Bold italics is Nina, and just Bold is Fabian. )**

Me: **_You okay? _**

I saw him chuckle as he looked down and started to write.

Fabian: **Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired of all the drama that Joy is giving me.**

I frowned and turned the page.

Me: _**Sorry. :(**_

Fabian just shrugged and walked away.

Little did he know that I wrote another note.

Me: _**I love you.**_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake and find that what your lookin' for,_

_has been here the whole time_

I frowned and turned back to my homework. I finished thirty minutes later and decided to have a little fashion show of my own. Since my best friend Amber does it all the time.

I got every stylish thing I could find and started to strut in front of my mirror. Plus, I started dancing like an idiot.

I dressed gothic, emo ( They are two completely different things. ), chic, bad-girl, biker, nerdy, geeky, and as my normal self.

Little did I know that Fabian was watching me. I turned to see him smiling and laughing. I blushed like crazy as he waved goodnight to me. I got ready for bed and fell to sleep, dreaming what could possibly happen.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see-e?_

_You belong with me-e, _

_you belong with me._

* * *

><p><em>Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans<em>

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be._

_Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself,_

_'Hey isn't this easy?'_

I was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus, when I heard Fabian walking up to me. I gasped a little and turned to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that." he apologized.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I was hoping you would show up." I told him.

He smiled, ( Which made me melt on the inside. ) and sat down next to me. "So, how's life been? Bet yours is more interesting then mine. I don't really have much to live for. Ever since Joy came into the picture." he ask/told me.

I frowned. "If you don't like Joy then, why are you dating her?" I asked, ignoring his first question.

He sighed. "I don't know why. I guess she just kept asking me how practice was and everything. And I think it just sorta... slipped out on accident," he told me, "I don't even like her! She's so... snobby and stuck up. Very into herself. Plus, she always hangs around Patricia. Even though Patricia doesn't like her that much. She acts like it, because no one else talks to her."

I raised my eyebrows. "And she's supposed to be popular?" I questioned.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down._

_You say 'you''re fine.' I know you better than that._

_Hey what'cha doin' with a girl like that?_

He laughed at that one and smiled at me. We leaned when, when suddenly a red Ferrari pulled up. We jumped back and gasped.

And there was Joy. She had this slutty **(A/N Don't say I didn't warn you about swearing!) **dark pink dress on. She wore way to many rings and necklaces, had too much eye liner on, mascara, blush and too much red lip stick. She also had these ridiculiously huge sunglasses on that litterally covered her whole face. She looked like one of those things from _Housewives of New York _or _Beverly Hills_.

"Hey Fabes, babe!" she shouted in a ridiculiously seducive tone. "I got you a hot ride to school."

He got up and turned to me, giving me a 'Help me, I'm about to go to hell.' look. I frowned apologicly.

He got into her car and she just pulled him in and started to snog or make out with him. He just responded, trying not to upset her. Because I have seen her slap him before. (Ouch.)

I noticed her face go over his shoulder and give me an evil look. I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you lookin' for,_

_has been here the whole time._

The rest of the school day went by its normal speed. I passed by Fabian several times, and each time, IT was with him. IT was on his shoulder every time I passed. He soon waved to me, but soon after IT saw, IT just starting yelling at him in the middle of the hallway.

Everyone gathered to watch, and it was soon silent. I saw Fabian's face in the crowd. He was looking at me, saying, 'Please help me.'

I frowned and shook my head. There was nothing I could do. I really wanted to help him. I wanted to so badly. But IT would just get mad at him and start yelling at him more.

I ran away into forth period, crying.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see-e?_

_You belong with me-e._

_You belong with me._

I had to go to this football game and play in the band. Some sort of championship thing. Of course, Fabian would be there. '_Ugh_' I thought to myself.

Somehow, he would find a way to talk to me. He always does.

When I got to the field, I didn't see Fabian anywhere. That was a relief.

When the games started, the opposing team was winning by 3 points. One of our players had to get a touchdown, or we would lose the championship. **(A/N Sorry if I'm way off, I don't watch football, I'm a baseball girl.)**

Someone on the opposing team caught the football and threw it to one of the players. But suddenly, Fabian came out of nowhere and caught the ball. Everyone erupted into cheers as he ran through players and avoided being tackled. I noticed Joy, the cheer captian, wasn't cheering at all. She was on the bench, not paying attention to her boyfriend at all. I rolled my eyes and scowled as I turned my attention back to the players. Fabian had made a touchdown and won the game! The Tigers, our team, picked up Fabian and started chanting his name. I went down onto the field to congratulate him, but then I saw Joy flirting and being super seducive to one of Fabian's teammates.

"I saw how you played out there. You know I can treat you out to a night out... my treat..." I heard Joy tell him seducively.

He shook his head and tried to walk away, but she pulled him back and started to make out with him, right on the field!

_'That... that... thing! Fabian's gonna be pissed when I tell him!' _I think to myself.

But it was too late, Fabian had saw what happened. He stomped right up to Joy and his teammate. I reconized him. It was Mick. Mick Campbell. Fabian's best friend. And my best friend Amber's boyfriend! I was so pissed.

"Joy! What the hell!" Fabian yelled.

Mick jumped back. "Dude, Fabian, its not what it looks like!" Mick said.

"I know Mick, I saw everything. My 'girlfriend' kissed you." Fabian told him, gritting his teeth.

Joy just shrugged. "So what? Were not in a closed relationship." Joy said.

Fabian narrowed his eyes. "Joy! God! You are impossible!" Fabian said, stomping away.

_Standin' by and waitin' at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me,_

_you belong with me._

* * *

><p><em>Oh... <em>

_I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh,_

_when you know you're 'bout to cry_

I was in my room when the doorbell rang. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I opened the door to see Fabian, in his usual clothes. His blue sweater, gray undershirt, pants, tennis shoes and his unforgetable guitar pick necklace. And I was only dressed in my pajamas. Dang it, Nina! You messed up again! I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Fabian. His eyes were red and puffy, he has dried up tears on his cheeks, and his cheeks were red. '_Oh no... Joy hit him again.' _I thought to myself.

Fabian looked down at the ground before speaking. "Nina... about the football game... I know you saw everything. And I hate it when you see things like that. Please, try to stay out of trouble." Fabian warned me.

I shook my head. "Fabian, you know I can't do that. You're my best friend. I'm always going to look out for you. Joy or no Joy." I told him.

He smiled. "I'm glad that you will be able to support that to me. You're a great friend Nina, and you'll always be my number one best girlfriend," he stopped himself, realizing what he said. "I mean... my best friend that's a girl! Yeah..."

I smiled and blushed, looking at my toes. I glanced up and saw that he was blushing also. "So... um... I'll see you later, yeah?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Maybe. You never know." I commented.

_I know you're favorite songs,_

_and you tell me 'bout your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_think I know it's with me..._

It was 6:00 pm. Tonight was prom night. I wasn't going for several reasons. One: I had to study. Two: I had a dress, but no date. Three: IT was going to be there with Fabian. I wrote down some answers and noticed Fabian was greating ready for prom. He was wearing a tux, and he looked very cute in it. **(A/N The tux he wore in the season finale) **He noticed me staring and wrote a note.

Fabian: **You goin' to prom? **

Me: _**Can't. I need to study for the science test.**_

Fabian: **Wish you were!**

I shrugged. He just sighed and shrugged back. He got his tux jacket and walked out of his bedroom door. When I turned back to my notes, I noticed the note that I had written that he didn't notice. Then I got an idea.

I grabbed the note, put on my dress **(A/N The one Mara was wearing to the prom. (( I like Mara's dress xD )) )**, styled my hair, put on some make-up (Just blush, mascara, and lip gloss.), one of my black shortie jackets, and ran out the door. I took my car, of course, and drove to the school, hoping desperately that my plan would work.

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?<em>

_Been here all along,_

_so why can't you see-e?_

_You belong with me-e..._

I arrived at prom and everyone stared in awe at me. Some were whispering and murmuring. I honestly didn't care if it was positive or negative. I walked into the gym where prom was being held. Everyone automatically stopped dancing to see me. Some of the boys stared in awe and the girls just gave me looks. Some were happy, encouraged, or just plain jealous.

I saw Fabian hanging out with his crew, near the snack table. Mick Campbell was waiting for Amber, Alfie Lewis was just chatting with Jerome Clarke, and Fabian was paying no attention what-so-ever. They stopped completely when I heard Mick and Jerome say : "Whoa."

Alfie turned to see me and he had a shocked look on his face. Fabian looked around and saw everyone doing the same thing. When he turned, his eyes literally popped out of his head. He was speechless. And I liked that.

I smiled encouragingly and motioned for him to come over. When he tried to come over, Joy, of course, came out of nowhere.

"Fabian! Fabian Rutter!" she yelled, running in the freakishly revealing outfit. It was red and it sparkled. It showed her stomache, the top of her breasts, and all of her arms. I shuddered at the thought of me wearing that ridiculious thing.

"Joy! I'm done! I'm tired of you being so controlling and using me as your puppet! Just face it Joy, you're a slut." Fabian snapped as he walked over to me.

"What! Fabian! I gave you everything! You just can't leave me!" she yelled back at him.

"Oh , yes I can!" he shouted back without looking over his shoulder.

I saw her stomp her foot down in frustration as everyone laughed at her. She ran out of the gym, crying her eyes out. Face it, she deserved it.

_Standin' by, and waitin' at your back door._

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me-e,_

_you belong with me-e_

Fabian just ignored Joy as she was crying her eyes out in the hallway. No one went out to comfort her, not even Patricia. Her 'best friend'. Fabian walked up to me, even though we were about a foot away from each other. "Hey. That was really brave of you." I said to him as I shuffled my feet.

Fabian just shruuged. "Yeah, well, she deserved it. Being such a snob and everything. You probably would of the done the same for me." he said, dropping his hands to his pockets.

I just shrugged back. "Yeah, I probably would of if I had a date and everything." I said, shaking me head.

He smiled. "Well, I could change that," he stopped himself. "I mean... uh, if you wanted me to."

I smiled. I took out the piece of paper and unfolded it. His head tilted in confusion as I did. I turned it over and there were the three little words.

Me:_ **I love you. **_

I looked up at him and he was smiling widely. He took a piece of paper from his pockets and unfolded it. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to see what it said through the paper. I gasped and smiled at what it said.

Fabian: **I love you.**

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe-e,_

_you belong with me-e_

He blushed in embarrassment. I just stood there, smiling like a complete idiot. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. We stood there shuffling for a minute till I broke the silence. "Is it true?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course it is. I was just to shy to admit it to you. I don't tell you everything you know." he said, chuckling.

I chuckled with him. "I guess I could say you belong with me."

He laughed. Then got serious. "You belong with me," he said, "And I love you."

I smiled. "You belong with me... and I love you, too." I whispered as he leaned in.

It was so perfect. The kiss was soft and gentle, but at the same time, it was firm and passionate. We stood there, our lips locked. Then it grew. His hands slipped down farther down my back and firmly around my waist, knowing not to go too far. He held me closer as my arms went to his chest, my hands limping on it. He glided his tougue at the base of my lip, asking to go further. I allowed it as out tougues mingled. He leaned away, catching his breath as I put my head on his chest. I sighed in happiness as I close my eyes.

_You belong with me..._

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Review if you want me to do a story following this! Pleases?<p>

~Mystery1147~


End file.
